Allusion Master List
RWBY Wiki character reference: https://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Unconfirmed Name Unconfirmed Allusion? (uncertain, implied, or foreshadowed but lacking concrete evidence) RWBY Ruby Rose * Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood) * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Flower Witch (The Snow Queen) ** Usagi Tsukino? (Sailor Moon) ** Athena? (Greek Mythology) ** Katara? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Lumiere? (Beauty and the Beast) Weiss Schnee * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Gerda (The Snow Queen) * Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) ** Samwise Gamgee? (Lord of the Rings) ** Salacia? (Roman(?) Mythology) ** Anna? (Frozen) ** Zuko? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Asami Sato? (The Legend of Korra) ** Cogsworth? (Beauty and the Beast) Blake Belladonna * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Xuanzang (Journey to the West) * Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) ** Toph Beifong? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Pat Garret? (The Left Handed Gun; American Old West) ** Peregrin Took? (Lord of the Rings) ** Ariadne? (Theseus and the Minotaur, Greek Mythology) ** Grey Brother? (The Jungle Book) ** Padme Amidala? (Star Wars) ** Ahsoka Tano? (Star Wars) ** Beast (Prince Adam)? (Beauty and the Beast) ** Zuko? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Yang Xiao Long * Goldilocks (Goldilocks and the Three Bears) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Tin Woodman (The Wizard of Oz) ** Luke Skywalker? (Star Wars) ** Katara? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Sokka? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Avatar Korra? (The Legend of Korra) ** Aphrodite? (Greek Mythology) ** Beast (Prince Adam)? (Beauty and the Beast) ** Belle? (Beauty and the Beast) ** Billy the Kid? (The Left Handed Gun; American Old West, 1859-1881) ** Meriadoc Brandybuck? (Lord of the Rings) ** Theseus? (Theseus and the Minotaur, Greek Mythology) ** Obi-Wan Kenobi? (Star Wars) ** Samson? (Book of Judges, Hebrew Bible) JNPR Jaune Arc * Saint Joan of Arc (France, 1412-1431) * Andromache (The Iliad) * Patroclus* (The Iliad) * Odysseus (The Iliad, The Odyssey) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) * The Prince'' (Cinderella) * Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Nora Valkyrie * Thor (Norse Mythology) * Saint Margaret of Antioch (Antioch, 289-304) * Gimli (Lord of the Rings) ** ''Han Solo? (Star Wars) Pyrrha Nikos * Achilles (The Iliad) * Hector (The Iliad) * Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Saint Catherine of Alexandria (Alexandria, Roman Egypt, 287-305) * Boromir (Lord of the Rings) * Princess Yue (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Suki (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Gandalf? (Lord of the Rings) ** Aerith? (Final Fantasy VII) ** Iroh? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Lie Ren * Mulan (Chinese Legend) * Loki* (Norse Mythology) * Saint Michael * Legolas (Lord of the Rings) * Chewbacca? (Star Wars) STRQ Summer Rose * The Moon (The Dead Moon) ** Radical Edward? (Cowboy Bebop) ** Julia? (Cowboy Bebop) ** Trisha Elric? (Fullmetal Alchemist) Taiyang Xiao Long * Bruce Lee? (Bruce Lee Movies, 1940-1973) * Jet Black? (Cowboy Bebop) * Van Hohenheim? (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) Raven Branwen * Munin (Norse Mythology) * General Hyoe Tadokoro (The Hidden Fortress) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Princess Yuki (The Hidden Fortress) ** Julia? (Cowboy Bebop) ** Vicious? (Cowboy Bebop) ** Faye Valentine? (Cowboy Bebop) ** Balrog? (Lord of the Rings) Qrow Branwen * Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * Hugin (Norse Mythology) ** Spike? (Cowboy Bebop) "Ozluminati" Ozpin * Oz the Great and Powerful (The Wizard of Oz) ** Vash? (Trigun) ** Avatar Roku? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Gandalf the Grey? (Lord of the Rings) ** Albus Dumbledore? (Harry Potter) ** Aslan? (The Chronicles of Narnia) ** Hohenheim of Light? (Fullmetal Alchemist) Oscar Pine * Avatar Aang? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Princess Ozma? (The Wizard of Oz) * Gandalf the White? (Lord of the Rings) Glynda Goodwitch * Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) ** Minerva McGonagall? (Harry Potter) James Ironwood * Tin Woodsman (The Wizard of Oz) Leonardo Lionheart * Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) Shade Headmaster * Scarecrow? (The Wizard of Oz) Salem's Faction Salem * Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Evil Stepmother (Cinderella) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) ** Dwarf in the Flask (Father)? (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) ** Dante (Fullmetal Alchemist)? ** Maleficent? (Sleeping Beauty) Cinder Fall * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Achilles (The Iliad) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) ** Gandalf? (Lord of the Rings) ** Balrog? (Lord of the Rings) ** Lust? (Fullmetal Alchemist) ** Azula? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Zuko? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Emerald Sustrai * Aladdin (Disney; 1,001 Nights/Arabian Nights) * Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * The Cat (Pinnochio) ** Patroclus? (The Iliad) Mercury Black * Hermes (Greek Mythology) * Tin Woodsman (The Wizard of Oz) * The Fox (Pinnochio) ** Hephaestus? (Greek Mythology) Arthur Watts * John Watson? (Sherlock Holmes) * Nikola Tesla? (Croatia/USA, 1856-1943) * Pride? (Fullmetal Alchemist) Tyrian Callows * Gollum (Lord of the Rings) * Flying Monkey (The Wizard of Oz) ** Gluttony? (Fullmetal Alchemist) Hazel Rainart * Hansel (Hansel and Gretel) ** Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)? The White Fang Adam Taurus * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * The Minotaur (Theseus and the Minotaur, Greek Mythology) * Bull Demon King (Journey to the West) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Beast/Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Ilia Amitola * Mowgli? (The Jungle Book) Ghira Belladonna * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Rama/Father Wolf (The Jungle Book) Kali Belladonna * Raksha the Demon/Mother Wolf (The Jungle Book) ** Kali? (Hindu Mythology) Corsac Albain * Golden Horned Demon King (Journey to the West) Fennec Albain * Silver Horned Demon King (Journey to the West) Sienna Khan * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Tukson White Fang Lieutenant Deery Perry Ilia's Associate Yuma Trifa Schnee Household Nicholas Schnee * Santa Claus (Nordic Folklore) Jacques Schnee (né Gelè) * Jack Frost (Nordic/European Folklore) ** Ozai? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Artemis Fowl I? (Artemis Fowl) Willow Schnee * The Snow Queen? (The Snow Queen) * Ursa? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Angeline Fowl? (Artemis Fowl) Winter Schnee * Jadis/The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) ** The Snow Queen? (The Snow Queen) ** Elsa? (Frozen) ** Olivier Mira Armstrong? (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) ** Azula? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Whitley Schnee * Kai (The Snow Queen) ** Azula? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Artemis Fowl II? (Artemis Fowl) Klein Sieben * The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ** Iroh? (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Butler? (Artemis Fowl) Allies Penny Polendina * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Patroclus* (The Iliad) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * C-3P0 (Star Wars) ** Eowyn? (Lord of the Rings) ** Faramir? (Lord of the Rings) Ciel Soleil * Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) SSSN Sun Wukong *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) **''Son Goku? (Dragon Ball)'' **''Meriadoc Brandybuck? (Lord of the Rings)'' Scarlet David *''Peter Pan? (Peter Pan)'' Sage Ayana Neptune Vasilias *''Neptune/Poseidon? (Greek Mythology)'' *''Peregrin Took? (Lord of the Rings)'' CFVY Coco Adel *Coco Chanel (France, 1883-1971) Fox Alistair Velvet Scarlatina *Velveteen Rabbit (The Velveteen Rabbit) Yatsuhashi Daichi Beacon Staff Peter Port *Peter (Peter and the Wolf) Bartholomew Oobleck *Bartholomew (Bartholomew and the Oobleck) *Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham) Peach Enemies Roman Torchwick * Romeo Candlewick/Lampwick (Pinocchio) * Alexander DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) Neopolitan * (Neopolitan Ice Cream) * Boba Fett? (Star Wars) * Envy? (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sloth? (Fullmetal Alchemist) Junior's Club Hei Xiong (Junior) *Baby Bear (Goldilocks and the Three Bears) Miltia Malachite *''Miltiades?'' Melanie Malachite Merlot * Doctor Moreau (The Island of Doctor Moreau) Grimm Beowolf * Werewolf Beringel * Gorilla Boarbatusk * Boar Bug * Beetle Creep * Dinosaur? * Lizard? Death Stalker * Scorpion Wyvern * Wyvern Geist * Ghost Griffon * Griffon (Ancient Afro-Eurasian Mythology) Goliath * Elephant King Taijitu * Snake * Amphisbaena (Greek Mythology) Lancer * Hornet Nevermore * Raven Nuckelavee * Nuckelavee (Orcadian Mythology, 19th Century) * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? (Book of Revelation, New Testament of the Bible) Sea Feilong * Sea Serpent * Dragon Seer * Jellyfish * Palantír (Lord of the Rings) Tentacle * Yamata no Orochi (Japanese Mythology) Ursa * Bear Others Amber ABRN Arslan Altan Bolin Hori Reese Chloris Nadir Shiko Branwen Bandits Previous Spring Maiden Shay D. Mann Vernal *''Little Robber Girl? (The Snow Queen)'' BRNZ Brawnz Ni *Bronze Kneecap (Fairly Oddparents) Roy Stallion *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Nolan Porfirio May Zedong CRDL Cardin Winchester *Henry Beaufort (France, 1375-1447) Russel Thrush Dove Bronzewing Sky Lark Family Zwei *Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Ein (Cowboy Bebop) Jaune's Sisters Jaune's Great-Great-Grandfather An Ren * Kya (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Li Ren *Hanzo (Overwatch) FNKI Flynt Coal * Lando Calrissian? (Star Wars) Neon Katt *Nyan Cat (Internet Meme) Gretchen Rainart * Gretel (Hansel and Gretel) Heather Shields Henry Marigold King of Vale Lagune Marcus Black * Vulcan/Hephaestus? (Greek Mythology) Media Lisa Lavender Cyril Ian Menagerie Mata Saber Rodentia NDGO Nebula Violette Dew Gayl Gwen Darcy Octavia Ember Oscar's Aunt Penny's "Father" * Geppetto (Pinocchio) Shiro Wan Shopkeep Category:List